Soldiers General
Soldiers take part in campaign missions and gain soldier XP emblems to level up which allows them to wear stronger equipment and unlock new skills. There are currently three types of soldiers, The Grunt, The Tank and The Commando. There are rumors about future soldier types as The Nurse. Click an individual soldier class name to be taken to that soldiers page or click here to go to the soldier type catergory. ---- 'Purchasing Soldiers:' ---- 'Soldier XP.' Heres how you can accurately record the required exp needed to level: #When a soldier is near to leveling up record how much XP he needs to level up #Complete a mission with that soldier by himself and record how much exp he got before it dissapears. #Check how much exp he now needs to level. #How much exp he got for the mission minus how much exp he needed before he leveled and then add that to how much exp he now needs to level and you get how much he needs in total to level up on the level he is at right now. This list is still being updated.. feel free to add any required soldier XP for levels to this table... if you are unsure about the exact amount then add a "?" or "~" after your number so it can be checked by someone else, thanks. -Wishblade Every number needs to be rechecked since the new update since the required XP to level up has been increased. 1-10 are up-to-date as of 09/08/2011. Numbers with "!" have been checked and confirmed. ''OtakuDamnation 20:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC)'' I wonder why the required XP to level doesn't always increase. OtakuDamnation 21:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ! scope="row"| % XP accumulated |- ! scope="row"|1 ! scope="row"|15 ! scope="row"|15 ! scope="row"|30000 ! scope="row"|0,05% |- ! scope="row"|2 ! scope="row"|22 ! scope="row"|37 ! scope="row"|29985 ! scope="row"|0,12% |- ! scope="row"|3 ! scope="row"|25 ! scope="row"|62 ! scope="row"|29963 ! scope="row"|0,21% |- ! scope="row"|4 ! scope="row"|23 ! scope="row"|85 ! scope="row"|29938 ! scope="row"|0,28% |- ! scope="row"|5 ! scope="row"|30 ! scope="row"|110 ! scope="row"|29915 ! scope="row"|0,37% |- ! scope="row"|6 ! scope="row"|25 ! scope="row"|140 ! scope="row"|29885 ! scope="row"|0,47% |- ! scope="row"|7 ! scope="row"|35 ! scope="row"|175 ! scope="row"|29860 ! scope="row"|0,58% |- ! scope="row"|8 ! scope="row"|30 ! scope="row"|205 ! scope="row"|29825 ! scope="row"|0,68% |- ! scope="row"|9 ! scope="row"|45 ! scope="row"|250 ! scope="row"|29795 ! scope="row"|0,83% |- ! scope="row"|10 ! scope="row"|50 ! scope="row"|300 ! scope="row"|29750 ! scope="row"|1,00% |- ! scope="row"|11 ! scope="row"|50 ! scope="row"|350 ! scope="row"|29700 ! scope="row"|1,17% |- ! scope="row"|12 ! scope="row"|50 ! scope="row"|400 ! scope="row"|29650 ! scope="row"|1,33% |- ! scope="row"|13 ! scope="row"|60 ! scope="row"|460 ! scope="row"|29600 ! scope="row"|1,53% |- ! scope="row"|14 ! scope="row"|90 ! scope="row"|550 ! scope="row"|29540 ! scope="row"|1,83% |- ! scope="row"|15 ! scope="row"|80 ! scope="row"|630 ! scope="row"|29450 ! scope="row"|2,10% |- ! scope="row"|16 ! scope="row"|70 ! scope="row"|700 ! scope="row"|29370 ! scope="row"|2,33% |- ! scope="row"|17 ! scope="row"|100 ! scope="row"|800 ! scope="row"|29300 ! scope="row"|2,67% |- ! scope="row"|18 ! scope="row"|100 ! scope="row"|900 ! scope="row"|29200 ! scope="row"|3,00% |- ! scope="row"|19 ! scope="row"|200 ! scope="row"|1100 ! scope="row"|29100 ! scope="row"|3,67% |- ! scope="row"|20 ! scope="row"|150 ! scope="row"|1250 ! scope="row"|28900 ! scope="row"|4,17% |- ! scope="row"|21 ! scope="row"|250 ! scope="row"|1500 ! scope="row"|28750 ! scope="row"|5,00% |- ! scope="row"|22 ! scope="row"|200 ! scope="row"|1700 ! scope="row"|28500 ! scope="row"|5,67% |- ! scope="row"|23 ! scope="row"|300 ! scope="row"|2000 ! scope="row"|28300 ! scope="row"|6,67% |- ! scope="row"|24 ! scope="row"|150 ! scope="row"|2150 ! scope="row"|28000 ! scope="row"|7,17% |- ! scope="row"|25 ! scope="row"|250 ! scope="row"|2400 ! scope="row"|27850 ! scope="row"|8,00% |- ! scope="row"|26 ! scope="row"|300 ! scope="row"|2700 ! scope="row"|27600 ! scope="row"|9,00% |- ! scope="row"|27 ! scope="row"|400 ! scope="row"|3100 ! scope="row"|27300 ! scope="row"|10,33% |- ! scope="row"|28 ! scope="row"|300 ! scope="row"|3400 ! scope="row"|26900 ! scope="row"|11,33% |- ! scope="row"|29 ! scope="row"|400 ! scope="row"|3800 ! scope="row"|26600 ! scope="row"|12,67% |- ! scope="row"|30 ! scope="row"|450 ! scope="row"|4250 ! scope="row"|26200 ! scope="row"|14,17% |- ! scope="row"|31 ! scope="row"|500 ! scope="row"|4750 ! scope="row"|25750 ! scope="row"|15,83% |- ! scope="row"|32 ! scope="row"|550 ! scope="row"|5300 ! scope="row"|25250 ! scope="row"|17,67% |- ! scope="row"|33 ! scope="row"|600 ! scope="row"|5900 ! scope="row"|24700 ! scope="row"|19,67% |- ! scope="row"|34 ! scope="row"|600 ! scope="row"|6500 ! scope="row"|24100 ! scope="row"|21,67% |- ! scope="row"|35 ! scope="row"|800 ! scope="row"|7300 ! scope="row"|23500 ! scope="row"|24,33% |- ! scope="row"|36 ! scope="row"|700 ! scope="row"|8000 ! scope="row"|22700 ! scope="row"|26,67% |- ! scope="row"|37 ! scope="row"|1000 ! scope="row"|9000 ! scope="row"|22000 ! scope="row"|30,00% |- ! scope="row"|38 ! scope="row"|1000 ! scope="row"|10000 ! scope="row"|21000 ! scope="row"|33,33% |- ! scope="row"|39 ! scope="row"|1000 ! scope="row"|11000 ! scope="row"|20000 ! scope="row"|36,67% |- ! scope="row"|40 ! scope="row"|1150 ! scope="row"|12150 ! scope="row"|19000 ! scope="row"|40,50% |- ! scope="row"|41 ! scope="row"|1350 ! scope="row"|13500 ! scope="row"|17850 ! scope="row"|45,00% |- ! scope="row"|42 ! scope="row"|1500 ! scope="row"|15000 ! scope="row"|16500 ! scope="row"|50,00% |- ! scope="row"|43 ! scope="row"|1500 ! scope="row"|16500 ! scope="row"|15000 ! scope="row"|55,00% |- ! scope="row"|44 ! scope="row"|1650 ! scope="row"|18150 ! scope="row"|13500 ! scope="row"|60,50% |- ! scope="row"|45 ! scope="row"|1850 ! scope="row"|20000 ! scope="row"|11850 ! scope="row"|66,67% |- ! scope="row"|46 ! scope="row"|2150 ! scope="row"|22150 ! scope="row"|10000 ! scope="row"|73,83% |- ! scope="row"|47 ! scope="row"|2850 ! scope="row"|25000 ! scope="row"|7850 ! scope="row"|83,33% |- ! scope="row"|48 ! scope="row"|2000 ! scope="row"|27000 ! scope="row"|5000 ! scope="row"|90,00% |- ! scope="row"|49 ! scope="row"|3000 ! scope="row"|30000 ! scope="row"|3000 ! scope="row"|100,00% |- ! scope="row"|50 ! scope="row"|996999 ! scope="row"|999999 ! scope="row"| ! scope="row"| |} {C Level 50 is teh current max for soldiers. *1 Numbers for XP may not be accurate, please help verify ---- 'Soldier skills' {C You can learn the following skills by spending your 3 skill point per soldier level: {C As said somewhere else, it's not worth to spend your points on health. The +75HP won't make such a difference, but 15 skill points could find a better place later on. That's especially important when your soldier uses assault weapons and you spent 25 skill points on learning the skill necessary for that. Also note that at soldier level 40, you would only be able to buy specials for Battle Bucks.You may gather spares around level 20 but at lvl 40 those rusty dog tags wont make a big difference either. Category:Squad